


Soniconfidence

by HeroFizzer



Category: SOnico, Soni-Ani: Super Sonico The Animation
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Leather, Light Bondage, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: As a regular photographer for Sonico, you're used to how she handles herself. But when she has to wear a leather outfit for a shoot, you wager it's best she wears it when you're alone for the sake of boosting her confidence. (Commission)
Relationships: Super Sonico/reader
Kudos: 3





	Soniconfidence

“Are you guys sure this is safe to wear?”

As you knelt in place among the lighting setup surrounding Sonico, she had to go and ask that question. Your face turned red, as if the question was being directed towards you.

There was no real answer you could give to the pink haired idol, as the outfit wasn't your decision to make. The director of the shoot made the calls on attire, and after knowing Sonico through several shoots, you at least understood she was far too shy to say anything about it. Of course, you didn't mind what she was wearing either, as it showed off her curves pretty well.

Leather was the name of the game for this photo shoot, with Sonico wearing a black jacket of said fabric over her shoulders, with a choker keeping it from falling off. It was like something out of an anime, meant more for the flair than to be worn reasonably. It was also done to show off the black gloves that went up to her elbows, although they were a bit wrinkly. Her boots of the same fabric went up to her thighs while sporting a four inch heel, showing off just enough skin that it made men, including you and your hardened attention, water at the sight. Then of course there was the corset, which was much shinier compared to the rest of the leather, reminding you more of latex with how well it fit against her curvy form. It showed off an ample amount of cleavage, enough that she had to keep adjusting the top portion between takes so that her nipples didn't slip out. There was a belt connected to the corset that adjusted to fit the pink haired idol's form, but given that it fit her so well, it almost seemed irrelevant.

As you admired the outfit Sonico was wearing, you notice that she was still staring at you, as if to wait for an answer. Turning red, you responded nervously, “Well, you look...you look good in it.” You and the idol may have a particularly unique situation, where you understood it was more or less a means of benefits, but even after seeing her naked so many times alone it was still a shock whenever she wore something as risque as this. “It seems to fit you, somehow. I mean, not just in comfort, but the aesthetic!” Even you were jumping around, trying not to set her off by accident.

“I guess...” Sonico said, changing her pose to the side as you took another shot, “but it's the fact that we're out here in public. People might get the wrong idea about me.”

You guess that wasn't something you had considered about the attire for the shoot. The location was just out in an open street, which had been shut off just for this occasion. The backdrop was a brick wall with greenery sitting atop it, a trail for the park to pass by and look over the city as a rest stop. It was a bit surreal given how domineering she looked in her outfit, but again, none of this was your call to make.

“Well...you don't make it really easy to give off that vibe.” you said with a laugh. You took another shot right as she blushed, turning her head away from you with her hair whipping towards you. Clearly that embarrassed her just enough.

“Relax your head, guy.” the director said, finally doing his job to overlook the shoot. “I went with Kitamura to approve of the outfit, and he gave me the thumbs up. So long as she isn't presented as being too sexy and it doesn't end up going into eroge territory, all is good.”

“Easy for him to say...” Sonico whined under her breath. “He could have fitted it just a little better.” Sadly, you understood what she meant, as her breasts were so large it made it impossible for the top to capture the entirety of her bosom. Then again, you had an admiration for certain angles and poses; the side shots when she raised her arms gave a good view of her tone in the chest, and you had a thing for how lean her armpits were. She was curvy, for sure, but she looked fantastic no matter where you shot.

Then came the shot from behind, looking over her shoulder at you as you switched up the spot you were getting them from.

“That's good!” said the director, looking over your shoulder. He took a quick look at the shots you were getting on the digital screen on the back, affirming the quality of the images as you were getting them. “Just a little more freestyling and we'll get to some more planned images.”

##

“Thank god it's over.”

Sonico sighed after the shoot finished up, the others around you taking down the lighting setup and packing it in. She approached you as she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her form out of comfort. You could see the relief in her expression, as she felt overly exposed even for the jacket hanging off her shoulders. “You definitely look relieved,” you said, packing up your own equipment, “probably the most I've seen you in these shoots.”

Nodding, the idol replied, “It's hard for me to feel empowered. I've never really been one for a position of power.”

Rubbing your chin, you hummed at the thought. “Well, maybe if you wore that home you could adjust to it more easily? Definitely more comfortable than anything else.”

“What?!” Sonico shouted, her face flushed as the others on staff stared at her following the outburst. “I can't go home looking like this! People will think I'm...” For whatever reason, she leaned into your ear, just for the sake of whispering the word, “lewd.”

That did bring up a good point, and it was rather odd for you to even suggest such an idea. You had to ask yourself why you even thought it could work, aside from the fact that you were hoping to encourage her efforts just a little bit more. “Okay, right, maybe that's not such a good idea.” you said with an embarrassed laugh. “I guess even for Tokyo that's just a bit out there for people to glance at without ignoring it.”

“Right, that's what I was thinking.” Sonico said.

“In that case...I'll see if the director will let us take it home, and you can try it out there.”

“Okay,” she said pretty easily, “just don't get any funny ideas, okay? That camera is only for professional shots, not anything personal!”

As Sonico's brow furrowed and her cheeks puffed out, you raised your hands up in defense. You hadn't even considered that, but the way she reacted as it processed in her head made you realize how serious she was about it. Amusingly, she seemed to be adjusting to the dominant nature the outfit brought to her pretty fast, now that the shoot was done and over with.

After letting her go to change into her more casual outfit, you looked through your camera at the photos one last time, just to make sure they were exquisite enough to email to the magazine publisher later. It was definitely a new side of Sonico, one you knew would be a bit too hard to break out of her.

##

“I can't believe we're doing this here...”

You admit, Sonico definitely was at her most comfortable while you were taking the trains back to your place. So it really shouldn't come as a surprise that she not only felt embarrassed in regards to her appearance in the leather outfit, but the fact she was wearing it in your apartment as well. The jacket came off, but you sort of preferred it better, as it showed off a fair amount of her collar bone.

“Well, look at it this way,” you said, doing your best to hide the smile on your face, “at least you can feel more comfortable without a bunch of eyes on you.”

She whined as she walked around in the heels, worried her balance was going to get thrown off with one wrong step. “Why did we go to your place, anyway?”

“You said you have a lot of cats living with you, right? I didn't want them getting in the way. Besides, imagine how they must have felt if they saw their momma walking around like a dominatrix.”

Somehow, that managed to get a laugh out of Sonico, her legs trembling from how hard she was chuckling. She leaned over your table so as to avoid losing balance in those heels, given how hard she was busting a gut. “H-Hey, careful!” you shouted. “That thing is pretty tight on you, after all.”

Indeed, her breasts were jiggling about, with the top portion of her corset slipping off. Though the pink haired idol caught it in time before her nipples were exposed to you, there was still a split second where you could see some areola, and that was enough to send your heart racing.

“You know, I feel a little better about that. Thanks!” She gave you a warming smile, which felt just a little out of place given the context of her attire. Then again, you've seen her in a form fitting strapless dress with barely a habit that was called a 'nun' outfit, so what reason did you have to complain?

“Don't mention it.” you said, admiring her physique. It was hard to ignore how she looked in that get up, especially with how the corset was being hugged by her crotch and thighs. You swore with how thin it was that it could create a camel toe, which somehow hadn't happened yet.

Still, even as she pulled at her pink locks over her shoulder, she couldn't seem to keep your words out of her head. “A dominatrix, though...do you really think I might be able to pull it off?” The look on her face was less nervous and more excited, almost too eager to try it.

“Well, you never really have been someone known to top, but...”

“I could try!” she said with the most determination you had heard from her throughout the day.

“Maaaybe we should tone it back slightly,” you said with a laugh, “and work our way to that point. Let's start with you topping me for once, okay?”

“Well we do have all week until the next shoot,” she said, “I could come by everyday until I get the hang of it.”

“You'd do that?”

“Well, I'd have to conceal this, but sure!” Sonico was super chipper over this, and you could understand why; it wasn't everyday she was willing to be the one in charge of the bedroom, but this definitely awoke something in her you hadn't anticipated.

“In fact, why don't we try doing that now?” Sonico approached you with every step, the clicking of her heels on the floor having a confident stride to them. As the pink haired model gave you a seductive stare, she pushed her palm into your chest until you were backed into your sofa, the back of your calves hitting the seat before you took a surprise landing atop it.

“Okay, where are you going with this?” you asked, seeing her suck her lower lip.

“Don't worry about that,” she insisted, raising the sole of her boot against your crotch, “just enjoy this.”

You tilted your head back, nostrils flaring up as she rubbed the sole against your groin, grunting through your lips as it pressed down pretty hard. Somehow, it actually felt pretty nice, even if you were a little sensitive to the pressure being applied. You kept your arms stretched out across the backrest, holding yourself back from letting Sonico do her work. Rubbing against your cock, you began to feel it slowly rising up, much to the model's amusement.

“Hard already?” she asked, her voice already much deeper and seductive than before. It was as though she dropped it down a pitch, reminding you of a character from that American anime you heard so much about. Before you could place the name, Sonico pushed her sole down harder against your member, managing to squeeze down on your scrotum as well. “How does that feel?” she asked.

“Oddly, just a little better than I thought it would...” you replied honestly.

“Good,” she said, her voice immediately shifting back to normal after clearing up her throat, “just tell me if I'm being too rough here, okay? I don't know what your full extent is.”

You nodded, sighing as the idol lifted her foot up from your crotch. She leaned in to look at the bulge emanating from your crotch, watching as the member underneath twitched about. “Well, you definitely enjoyed that.” she said. “Let's see how you handle a bit more teasing.”

Sonico's next step in dominance was, apparently, a lap dance. Giving you a view of her ass, she began to grind against your crotch, giving it an obvious rub since your cock was getting erect. She didn't take it out of your pants, nor did she seem to have that intent in doing so. It almost seemed that her goal for this first session as a top was to tease you without letting anything out. You breathed heavily as your rod throbbed against her backside, using it to rub her crevices against your piece.

As she leaned back into you, Sonico giggled lightly, wrapping her arm around your neck as her pink hair pushed against your face. You melted as her locks brushed against your nose, getting a smell of her conditioner while you had the chance. It was an inviting aroma, one that caused you to lose your guard.

“Still not close?” she asked, toying with you as she nuzzled against your head. “Maybe this will work.”

The model suddenly turned around on top of you, finally pulling down on the top of her corset. She licked her lips as her hardened nipples were free of the concealed space, bouncing about from the pull. You couldn't help but bring yourself face first against Sonico's breasts, with the idol giggling at your own excitement. She even held you close as you held her mounds, squeezing into them while breathing in what you could. You couldn't help but try to shift yourself underneath Sonico as she remained seated atop you, hoping to get her aroused with your cock against her crotch.

“Oh, are you trying to outdo your queen?” she asked, rocking her hips against your bulge. “Silly photographer, you're the one who's obviously enjoying this. Let's work on getting you off instead of me, hm?”

With your face still buried in Sonico's chest, your breath grew heavier as your member throbbed, the veins pulsing as fast as your heart. With the friction coming from the model's movements, you could barely keep up. The excitement of how she was treating you became too much, and to your embarrassment, you came far sooner than you would have liked.

Your face scrunched up as you trembled under Sonico's curves, your seed splashing against your boxers and pants even as she gave you a coy look. It wasn't until she felt the warmth under her that she realized you had never been pulled out.

“Oh no!” Sonico gasped, standing off you while trying to keep her balance. “I forgot to get your dick out!”

“It's fine...” you sighed, your eyelid flickering as you rested your head. “Nothing a little laundry detergent can't fix.”

“Oh, I feel so bad for this, I really should have thought about this more!” Sonico said, bowing apologetically. “Here, let me at least clean that up for you. It's the least I can do.”

You removed your boxers and pants, sitting naked as you regain your composure. It was sadly one of the best orgasms you ever had, and yet it felt wasted because of one simple mistake. You weren't in the mood to continue after that, and Sonico understood. Thankfully, things could only get better from here with her acting as the top.

##

By the end of the week, Sonico was definitely proving her worth as being the dominant one in your relationship.

“You're sure this is okay?” she asked you as she placed her thumb on your balls.

“Go ahead...” you groaned back.

As Sonico gave your cock a hard sucking, blowing air into her throat, she gave your sack a squeeze, causing you to groan aloud. “No, it's fine,” you admitted, thinking it would concern the pink haired model, “keep going...”

It was such an intense feeling, as even up until now she'd never sucked your dick so vehemently before. While it may not be anywhere near the levels of using a vacuum, it was still intense on your member, and yet you enjoyed the attention she put into it. Your eyes looked down at her, wearing the gloves and boots of her dominatrix attire while having ditched the corset altogether. She was basically naked in your apartment, and you were thrilled with the air of confidence she was showing right now.

As she slurped up her saliva, Sonico popped her lips off your member, placing her breasts around your dampened dick. “Let's see how it feels now,” Sonico said, pushing her breasts up and down on your cock. She already knew how you felt about a massage from her boobs, and weren't about to complain about her technique. It was at least smoothed out a bit by her drool, moistening both your erection and her orbs while you received the most satisfaction from it.

“Are you enjoying it?” she asked in that deep, seductive tone once more. “Do my tits feel fantastic when they massage that beefy cock?”

“They do...”

“They do, what?” asked Sonico, bringing her breasts apart before clapping them in on your dick.

“They do, mistress!” you groaned from the impact the shoulder boulders had. “They feel so nice, mistress!”

Sonico chuckled, “that's what I want to hear.” The pink haired idol then left her tits to rest on your lap, even as they continued to engulf your member. Her lips came back down on top of your tip, suckling on it like you would have done for her breasts, even using her tongue to swirl around your glans. She was deeply indulging in the flavor, having been instructed from the previous day not to clean your member off. She wanted to satisfy her taste in your odor, see what it was like when you hadn't washed daily. You'd complain, but she was being nice and thorough with her mouth.

When your hands grabbed the seat of the sofa, you groaned as you finally shot your load, letting it shoot into Sonico's mouth. It filled the idol intensely, enough that she had to swallow most just to keep up with your release. She purred as the creamy liquid dribbled down her throat, running her leather gloves over your thighs as she let go of her breasts.

Sonico giggled, holding your load in her mouth once you were depleted. Swallowing it down, she crawled on top of you and gave you a kiss on the lips, which you had established before you had no troubles with once she had finished giving you oral pleasure. Her backside rocked against your cock throughout, moving back and forth over it until you reached another full erection. You could sense the aftertaste in her mouth, but it didn't bother you that much, especially if it meant a chance to make out with someone as beautiful as her.

She then pulled back from you, letting strings of saliva form between your mouths. “Good, right?” Sonico asked, licking her lips.

“Yeah,” you said after a heavy exhale, “that was something else.”

Reaching back, the idol felt your cock with her glove, causing you to shiver thanks to its sensitive nature. “And you got hard again so quickly. I think you want to be dominated just a little bit more, don't you?”

“Yes...mistress.” you said, almost forgetting your manners with the pink haired girl.

Standing off of you, Sonico helped you onto your feet, leading you off to the bedroom. “I think we could use a little change in scenery, don't you?” she asked, walking much more confidently in those boots than she has all week.

“Perfectly fine with me, mistress.” you said to her. The pink haired girl pushed you down on the bed, your cock throbbing hard as you watched how she towered over you. As she smiled coyly at you, Sonico raised your legs up, letting them rest on her shoulders as she gave herself proper access to your member. She rubbed her crotch over your now stiff shaft a few more times, letting her fluids rub into your skin to make sure it was properly lubricated before guiding it against her muff.

The face the idol made as your crown penetrated the folds was one you had seen quite a few times before this, her eyes shut as she embraced the force you had against her canal. The member stretched her walls outwards, enough so that you could fit inside her without fully being squeezed inside. You filled her pussy up surprisingly fast, grunting as the tip pushed against her cervix. “Okay, here we go.” she said, with her snatch resting on the base of your cock.

For the first minute, Sonico was careful rocking against you, making sure you lasted beyond this point in the session. Every motion had her breathing through her nostrils, looking down at you as she held onto your legs. Though she may not look very strong, she still managed to pull you off the bed enough to better comfort her motions, especially when she leaned over your body. You groaned as she began to buck into your crotch, slapping her curtains against your cock while she managed to curl your legs in.

“Just let me know if I'm going too hard on you.” Sonico said, even as she saw how relaxed you were. This was nothing compared to how you had been practicing it all week, ever since the idol found it to be a 'dominating position' for her. Safe to say you were more flexible now than the first time you tried it.

The swing in her hips began to pick up, as did your breathing. Your cock wiggled about inside her muff, moving about with her motions while she continued to rock against you. The grip on your ankles had tightened up, and for a moment you had some clarity as to what it was like to be in this position, even if you were the one that still had your cock inside the dominant girl.

As she bucked faster, Sonico's breasts began to bounce over your head, her pink hair shifting off her shoulder blades and hanging off to the sides. Her headphones were starting to slip off her hair as well, though she quickly readjusted those. They were a trademark for her, and even though it didn't fit certain shoots she had done, you couldn't exactly imagine her without them, either.

You reached your arms out for Sonico, pulling her into you by surprise. She maintained control of the position, pumping her hips harder into you while your cock rubbed against the cervix. Hearing her moan, you pressed your lips against her neckline, with some of her pink hair getting in your way. You didn't mind it, as long as you were able to caress that neckline.

Sonico pounded harder against you, her moans turning into short bursts of panting, the pitch in her voice getting higher. It was clear she was getting close, although you were nowhere near the brink. It was pretty evident that this one was less for your sake and more her own, especially when the fluids began to sputter from her snatch.

All it took was one more hard thrust from the model, her body tensing up as she squirt her fluids out of her pussy. It ended up drenching your member in vaginal juices, even spilling off your lap and landing on your bed sheets. Sonico trembled as she pushed her head into your shoulder, whimpering through her shut lips while leaning forward enough that your rod popped from her snatch, allowing more of a release from her pussy. You held her close as she relaxed her body, finally letting your legs down just as she completed her climax.

“You feel better?” you asked, rubbing your hand over her back.

“Uh huh...” whimpered Sonico. “I wanna do it again, though. Especially since you're still so hard.”

“Now how to go about it...” you asked, rubbing your chin in thought.

“I could always power bottom.” she suggested, giving a sincere smile in your direction. “And maybe you can have a little bit of anal.”

“Lead the way, then.” you laugh, allowing Sonico to roll off of you when she recovered from her release.

Rolling onto her hands and knees, Sonico shakes her ass at you, her pussy still dripping from the orgasm she had. You get behind her, sticking your member in her snatch and pushing it straight through. The pink haired idol mewled as her body arched towards the bed, sucking on her lower lip. “Oh yeah, drive that cock in your mistress's pussy.” she said in a teasing manner. “Give me that cock and try to please me, you whelp.” You stifled a laugh, amused at how she was truly getting into her role.

As the base hit her ass and your cock was fully sheathed, Sonico began to take full control once more, backing into your hips with her rear. You groaned as her cervix was pushed into your cock's tip, which was more of a surprise to you compared to when you bucked against it. You still had a fantastic view of her ass as it squished against your hips, a nice ripple effect when it collided with your body.

When some time had passed, Sonico knelt upright, her back against your chest as she reached for your hands. Grabbing the wrists, she pulled them forward and onto her chest, even pushing your fingers in to make it more obvious what she wants from you. You picked up quickly on what she was telling you, and naturally gave her breasts a good squeeze that elicited a purr from the pink haired idol.

“Mmm, that's it,” Sonico said, “please your mistress, let that cock pound into me harder.”

You did as your mistress told you to, bucking against her ass hard enough that she moaned loudly. You had some of the control now, although Sonico was still interested in acting like the mistress in the scenario. You let her have her fun as far as that went, as it wouldn't be often she'd get to play this role.

Your fingers went to work on the idol's nipples, pinching down on them rather hard. Sonico shivered, biting her lower lip while her hands reached back to run up your sides, her fingernails brushing your skin while sending a jolt through your spine. It was almost a competition to see who would cum before the other, especially as your waists moved into one another, without a proper indication of who was holding the control.

Then you were surprised by Sonico when she pulled away from you for a split second, just to pounce on top of you yet again. She had a more sadistic expression on her lips as she mounted your cock yet again, really getting into her role now. “Did you think I was going to give you full control?” she asked, grinding on top of you as she knelt atop you.

Once more Sonico took charge, showing that she had truly evolved in the past week of this lewd experiment, bucking hard against your cock. It throbbed inside her snatch, with you unable to do much else but take it. She grabbed your hands and held them with hers, like some sort of ritual found in most of the JAVs you had witnessed over the years. The look in both your eyes made it clear that you were going to cum in unison, which you felt had been the idol's endgame this whole evening.

With what would be the final thrust for the night, Sonico quivered atop you, her pussy squeezing in on your cock as she blasted her lubrication out like a waterfall, adding to the mess already on your bed. As your cock was now squeezed inside a tighter space, it encouraged you to cum, which happened mere seconds after the model had begun. Your cream bounced off her cervix, filling her canal up rather quickly. It overflowed out of her snatch, coating your cock in the creamy substance as it spilled out.

Sonico rolled off of you, though not voluntarily. She had grown so exhausted after this past week that she could barely move another muscle, and it showed in her eyes as she stared at the ceiling, as her irises were glazed over.

“Okay...I think we need a few days off of this.” you laughed. “You're a pretty good domme though, Sonico.”

“Thanks...” she said, her voice that familiar sweetness you appreciated. Even exhausted, it sounded rather harmonic. “You don't mind if I stay the night, do you? I can't move...”

“What about your cats? Don't you need to feed them?”

“They'll be fine. I think. Hopefully.” Rolling towards you, her hand rested on your chest as she leaned her head on your shoulder. “I don't know, I'm too exhausted to worry about that. I might just pass out.”

“Okay.” you said, pecking her forehead as you wrapped your arm around her. “Just make sure you take the boots off before you do. Those things might poke me if you toss and turn too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see when I update old stories or post new ones, follow my Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
